Safe and Sound
by ItsAllMyPov
Summary: The Cullens had always been a mystery to Forks High School; they were anti social. All except one Cullen, Khloe Cullen, this is her story of Life, Love, and how to survive it all. Alec Volturi
1. Chapter 1

"**Esme, she's a human baby, how are we supposed to take care of her?" Carlisle asked his wife looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.**

"**The same way we would if she was one of our own, with love." Esme answered back not taking her eyes off of the sleeping baby. **

**Carlisle knew there was no since in arguing with his determined wife; the small baby was going to be a part of the Cullen family.**

"**What should be her name?" He asked smiling down as the baby girls eyes opened and wrapped her tiny hand around his cold finger.**

"**Khloe," She responded without a single thought.**

"**Well welcome to the family Khloe, let's go introduce you to your brothers and sisters!"**

**16 years later**

**Khole's POV**

**Growing up as a human in an all vampire home was all I knew up until the age of 9. I didn't realize everyone didn't have at least one vampire brother or sister, while I had 5. Now I wasn't slow I knew I clearly was adopted. **

**Firstly, I didn't look anything like anyone of them. Their pale white skin looked even more powder white in contrast with my Ivory skin. They're inhumanly beautiful while I was just average looking. Their crisp golden eyes stared straight into my glossy green eyes. I was curvy and clumsy while they were lean and graceful. **

**And secondly, they were vampires and I clearly wasn't.**

**Sixteen years ago Esme found me abandoned by my family in the woods at 5 months old and quickly ran me home along with her husband to her children. Ever since then I've been the sixth Cullen child. **

**My life played before my mind over and over again sitting in creative writing wishing I could quickly write it on paper and turn it in, allowing my thoughts to flourish into a wonderful story. But I knew I could never do that, they would probably put me in a crazy home with my story of my vampire family and my shape shifter werewolf friends. Where truthfully I believed I belonged anyways, before another thought of my past flew threw my head the bell rang to end class. **

**Quickly I packed up my things and shot out into the hall of the school. I took in all the sights, the popular kids by the lockers calling out names to the less popular; the smart kids hovering the furthest corner hoping to avoid being in sight of the popular kids. The skate punk rock kids forming their own circle further down the hall where there was one empty corner where most of my family could be found when they attended school, but since the sun was out you didn't have a chance in hell of spotting one of them in the hallway. I didn't have a particular "group" I belonged to, I knew most everybody in school and got along with them as well, I was what the teen movie's, I'd watch late nights with Alice, called a floater. A floating turd in this place we call school. **

**There was also one more person in the school that knew about my life, Bella Swan; my Brother Edward's girlfriend, outside of school she was my rock my one hope of grabbing a hold of sanity in my home of the living dead.**

**Bella wasn't as….social as me, she was a little bit of a wallflower; last year she had a few friends but the beginning of this year she's given them all up to hang out with my brother at all times. The inner workings of my mind thought it was a little pathetic, but I told myself I'd never been in love so I wouldn't know what normal behavior was and what was unacceptable. **

**I quickly jogged up to her in the hall and grabbed the back of her shirt. **

"**Wait for me Bells, what's the hurry?" She looked back at me with her plain expression washing over her face. **

"**I just wanted to hurry up and get to your house," She answered like she was embarrassed. She had a problem with my social butterfly syndrome, she was afraid to have to much attention drawn to her; like at any minute she would spill the secret of my family and me along with it. Crowds were not Bella's strong suit. **

"**Oh, are you and Eddy doing something exciting?" I asked keeping stride with her pace even thought I could easily pass her. Growing up with the incredibly fast I learned to take larger steps. **

"**No, I just miss him is all." **

**And with that she flew off the handle as quick as her awkward body would take her she shot out of the school and into the parking lot. I easily could have caught her but I decided against it. She clearly had something on her mind.**

**Part of me knew what it was but I pushed that to the back of my mind and stepped out into the beating sun slipping on my sunglasses and threw my pack onto my back. **

"**Hey Chick!" **

**Instantly a smile passed my lips; I knew who it was before I could turn around. **

"**Embry, how did you get here so fast, did you skip school again?" I asked with a questioning brow.**

"**Nah, just left early," his smile over took his face making his eyes small little raisins of expression.**

"**You're such a slacker Em," **

**Embry quickly took my backpack like he always did after school and began walking to my car with it. Embry went to school on the reservation about 15 minutes away , well you really shouldn't call it attended school, he hung out in the woods more on the weekends at the school then he went during the weeks.**

**Me and Embry were, complicated. I'm sure I could love him and he's sure he could love me. But we kept each other in limbo knowing what could happen. **

**It could end in two bad ways, One or two broken hearts.**

**I had met Leah to many times and heard the story of her heartbreak to do it to myself. **

**What would be best for all of us is if Embry would just imprint already. **

**Save both of us the pain later in life. **

**But we teetered on the fence of love together and would keep it that way for the time being.**

"**So are we headed to the blood café?" Em asked slipping into the passenger's side. **

**I simply nodded my head, slipping in a Nirvana cd, and took off out of the drive way of Fork High school and headed for home.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day brought in more sun, so it was another day without the Cullen clan at the high school, which I didn't really mind much; I had plenty of friends to talk to. After school Embry was in the parking lot waiting for me again like always as we bickered on the ride to my house.

When we finally got to the house Bella was already in the kitchen eating a snack Esme had made for us.

"Hey again Bells," I said acknowledging her as I sat down at the kitchen bar while Edward passed me a plate.

"Anything exciting happen today Eddy?" I mumbled through a mouthful of pb and banana sandwich.

Before he had time to answer the question Alice came running into the kitchen

"He's made his decision, they're coming!" she looks as horror struck as her beautiful face would allow.

"When?" Edward asked grabbing onto Bella's arm harder then he intended to causing her to breath in a deep breath of pain.

"Now," She replied running out of the room at super human speed.

"Wait, whose coming?" I screeched standing up as Edward pulled Bella towards the door, without answering my question.

I followed him outside in the direction of Bella's truck,

"Who's coming Edward?"

He said nothing and got into the truck as it roared to life and started down the drive way.

Running back inside I noticed everyone was back in the kitchen. The look of confusion must have been plain on my face because Carlisle quickly stepped forward to respond to my unanswered questions.

"Embry if you value your life, head home, tell Sam what we told you, we'll be in touch soon." Embry stood up from the counter and slowly walked at me and pressed his lips to my temple.

"Em…" but before I could finish he was out the door, probably half way to La Push.

"What's going on?"

"Khloe, we knew this day would come, we could only hide you for so long." Carlisle said with pain in his golden eyes.

"You know the stories we told you as a child about the Volturi? Well those weren't stories, and they're coming here. To see you."

"Why? What do they need to see me for?" as much as I didn't want to show fear my voice cracked when I asked the question.

"One of the rules the Volturi has is never tell a human about our existence, Khlo. Somehow they got word about you last year and Alice has been watching Aro's mind ever since."

"LAST YEAR? And I'm just finding out now?" I slid down onto a dining room chair nerves taking over my whole body.

From the stories I had heard as a child the Volturi clans were not the people to cross. Stories about the long haired long man who can see people's thoughts and memories; the beautiful Lady to suck in her pray, and the worst stories I remember as a child always had the Witch Twins in it. They were the only names I really remembered from the stories; Alec and Jane.

"What about Bella? Are they going to look for her too?" I asked a little hurt by Edward's sudden flee.

"They don't know about her, that's why Edward left with her as soon as possible." Carlisle replied quickly.

"When will they be here?"

"Tomorrow," all of them replied at the same time.

I stood up from my position and ran up the stairs to my room. The only room with a bed in the house and began to cry. The Volturi were going to kill me, and not in a pleasant way. I knew without a second thought they would use Jane on me. Her pain; the pain she felt when her town turned on her, that became her revenge on everyone, her power. The pain she conflicted upon you with just a thought.

Jane Volturi was coming for me…

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight Books! _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was dark and gloomy like a Forks day should be, but none of the Cullen kids were attending school, this time me included.

I would have given anything to be at the school that day to avoid the silence in the living room the night before.

Last night had been one of the most difficult nights of my life all of the stories of the Volturi were running through my mind, it felt like being at the movies when the creepy music started playing and all your muscles tensed up, knowing something was going to pop up and scare you.

But there was no preparing yourself for this, no warm up to do, just the waiting game.

Would they show up for breakfast?

Make an appearance around lunch time, expecting to tear my neck open and drink me to satisfy their thirst, not just their thirst for blood but a chance to get at my family as well?

All of these thoughts were running threw my head as I made my way down the stairs into the living room, finding my worst fears were coming true.

The Volturi was already here, waiting for me.

As my foot hit the last step of the stairs Aro stood from his kitchen chair and before I could blink was in front of me. If I was smarter I would have screamed, but something in me stopped the thought in my head from controlling my voice box. .

"Ah, my dear, you must be Khloe? Jane it was Khloe wasn't it?" Aro asked out loud into the room, didn't his mother teach him it's rude to play with his food before eating it?

"Yes Master, I believe they said Khloe,"

My eyes quickly scanned to room to find the source of the voice.

This couldn't be the Jane, she looked to be about my age, or younger, like the girl selling Girl Scout cookies at the diner in town.

Then it happened, the worst thing I could do at the time. I laughed, I laughed so hard I snorted a little.

All 26 sets of eyes looked at me in utter shock, I had made the decision in my head, about three seconds before the laugh escaped my mouth, I wasn't going to fear then end of my life. They were more than likely going to kill me either way; may as well give it a fighting shot.

"Khloe…."

I didn't need to scan the room to know who said that, Esme.

"No, it's okay, I like her," Aro interrupted with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice as he instantly reached out for my hand.

Before I allowed him to grab my hand I thought of all the useless things I knew trying with a slim chance in hell to throw him off.

I thought of the latest episode of American Idol, homework from last week I didn't finish, how to tie my shoes, anything until he finally released my hand.

Aro's smile only got bigger.

"Intriguing,"

"What brother?" An older looking vampire said from his seat at the kitchen table. Marcus.

"It's as though she has a veil over her mind, I can see bits a pieces of her mind, and the rest filled with unusual things. Edward, can you read young Khloe's mind?"

Edward stepped up a bit; of course he could hear my mind. Couldn't he?

"Bits and pieces, it's more like things she doesn't mind if I know."

Shock must have read across my face. Edward couldn't' hear my inner thoughts? It had never really been a question I'd asked him before, I always assumed he could.

"Sometimes when I listen good enough, it's as if she's getting in mine as well. Like a mirror, I can see my past in her mind."

The Volturi's eyes lit up.

"Aro, it can't be, she's human." Carlisle calmly informed Aro stepping closer to me.

"I'm pretty sure all of you in this room know I'm human Carl," my voiced filled the room for the first time, but I'm not quite sure that's what they heard when I finally allowed myself to be heard, I'm more then positive it was my heart beat they all heard; my heartbeat and my pulsing blood.

"As were we all at one time," Marcus spoke in his creepy voice from the kitchen chair.

They all looked so…off sitting in the kitchen, the least glamorous room in the house, almost enough to laugh out loud again; Almost.

"What are you all talking about? Look are you going to kill me or not?" I suddenly asked the main question of the day.

"It all depends my dear, on how useful you'll be to us,"

"How could I be of any use to you?" I was still standing on the last stair, observing the scene in the room. For the first time I took in the new faces in the room. They were all strikingly beautiful even the oldest looking ones; Just like my family except one thing was different about it, their eyes. The eyes of killers, as red as the blood they drank out of their unsuspecting victims.

When I took in the last face in the room, I felt my heart drop to my stomach, the youngest of the men in the room, my brain stopped functioning the second his eyes came up to meet mine. Suddenly the world didn't make since anymore, I felt ill.

"She is who you are thinking of Aro, I've just seen it." Alice eyes were still glossy from the vision she just had. When I finally blinked I noticed everyone was in a slightly different position, like I'd left the room and came back, time had changed. How long had I been staring into his eyes?

The eyes of Alec Volturi.


	4. Chapter 4

The millisecond the words left Alice's mouth Aro was in front of her, grabbing onto her arm to see for himself.

The words ran through my mind over and over again, 'she is who you think she is'

Who did he think I was?

I started to move towards the kitchen hoping to distract my mind from the awkward situation I currently found myself in.

Before I could make it completely out of the room a female voice filled the room.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't be dismissed,"

"The last time I checked I lived here, Jane, and I don't need permission to go into the kitchen to get a pop tart,"

My inner mind was screaming at me.

'ARE YOU CRAZY KHLOE? WERE TRYING TO FIGHT FOR OUT LIFE NOT GET OURSELF KILLED!'

"So she is the one.." Aro's voice graced the room again.

"I am the one what?"

I was seriously getting angry.

"When I was first turned into a vampire there were stories; stories about a vampire who would mimic all other powers, the vampire would be the most powerful vampire of all times, controlling not only time but all of the elements, the vampire is also said to have a lover one it couldn't be without, it would kill them both once they realized their need for each other. Much like the dogs imprints on one another; their love would bind them,"

"I'm not a vampire,"

"Not yet," Aro replied as a smile spread across his face."Alice has seen it,"

"Alice see things based on decision, I have no decided to become a vampire." I stated back thinking I was stating the obvious.

"You made the decision you would become a vampire if needed the second you hit the bottom steps of the stair," Alice added.

I knew it was true, to stay with my family I would do anything; they were all I knew, all I loved.

"And it will be wonderful to have you attached to the Volturi," Aro continued.

"If I get turned I'm going to stay with my family, here in Forks," I had given up on my trek to the kitchen and turned my full attention towards him, he was showing his age. He was going completely foolish. He was much to animated for my taste.

"Not according the Alice's vision," He continued in almost a sing song voice, taunting me.

"Nothing is certain, Alice, even you know it's true,"

"Not about this one, you'll go where your love goes," Some would see her sharing this information with Aro as cruel, but she was doing everything to save my life, as Aro said before I would stay alive if I was useful.

"Well I don't have a love; so where all good," and I proceeded to turn back to the kitchen determined to get my pop tart and for them not to see the tears fighting to show.

"On the contrary my love you do, its…" Aro started.

"Alec" Marcus finished.

Both mine and Alec's eye's raised not believing the words coming out of his mouth, or at least that's what my eyes were showing. I knew it must be true, Marcus power was to see the relationship between people. But I wouldn't let it happen. I was not going to become this powerful vampire they spoke of, I was not going to fall for Alec Volturi.

And as the finally thought filled my brain I ran out onto the back deck of the home, wishing my body would allow me to jump the edge and take my life, but with my luck I would probably just break my leg.

Damn Alec Volturi


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd been sitting out on the porch almost all day just thinking about what I'd gotten myself into this time; Wishing that the Cullen's had never found me in the woods that day, that a normal family had come around and taken me into their home. **

**Finally when the sun began to set behind the trees Alice came out and laid down on the wooden porch beside me.**

"**Khloe, it was either show him what I saw or they were going to kill you…" **

**She wasted no time with an insignificant start to the conversation, nothing about the weather, or some other form of small talk; She just threw out the heavy hitter. **

**I didn't look her way or even blink when she blurted out her information. I didn't know what to do. Thank her for saving my life? Or yell at her for not thinking of a different way in doing it.**

"**You know the second you looked at him, I saw you; In the future. The moment you laid your eyes on his your decision was made," She added almost in a shy approach. Hoping this added information wouldn't make the situation even harder.**

"**No I didn't Alice; my mind didn't change once the whole time we were in that room." I finally said back to her, my voice cracking a little from not being used most of the day.**

"**Maybe not your mind Khloe, maybe your heart, sometimes that makes the biggest decisions in life for us, believe me I know about decisions, now come inside Esme is worried about you, she is making you dinner."**

**As Alice stood to her feet she reached her hand out to help me up. To any by passer this would look hilarious, this tiny little human helping me up. I was at least three inches taller than Alice and 20 pounds heavier. **

**Walking into the house was like walking into the twilight zone, the air suddenly was heavier. All eyes were on me as I made my way to kitchen were Esme was standing in front of the stove putting my dinner on a plate. I moved my mouth into a small smile directed at her and only her and kissed her cheek as I took my plate to the kitchen table.**

**While I was stuffing food in my mouth as quick as I could to get out of the strange situation I found myself in I couldn't help but feel all the new eyes on me. Quickly looking up from my plate my eyes instantly met up with Aro's again. Had he never seen anyone eat before? Then I realized maybe they were hungry and were going to make me dinner after my meal was finished.**

'**No Khlo, remember your useful to them!' the inner Khloe screeched at me.**

"**Hungry little one?" he asked with his annoying smile on his face.**

"**Not particularly," I replied putting another scoop of green beans in my mouth.**

"**Then why are you eating?" he continued to question.**

"**Because, it's dinner time.." I felt my eyebrow rise in almost a questioning tone. **

"**Ah, well you'll have to excuse me, I haven't been a human in a very long time my dear," **

**There was that smile again, it was enough to make me puke.**

"**Yeah," was all I said in return.**

**This was turning out to be the strangest meal of my life. **

**I shoved another scoop in my mouth and somehow got choked. As I started coughing all eyes were on me again. **

"**I'm fine I'm fine!" I said through coughs**

**I damned myself; why today of all days did I have to pull such a…human act? Choking, like a child. **

**The pressure of the eye stares diminished a little as I continued working on my plate of food. **

**All except for one set;**

**I didn't need to look up to know who it was, Alec. I didn't know how I knew I just did. **

**I found myself in an inner struggle to not look into his eyes again, would I feel what I felt earlier? I chose not to find out avoiding eye contact with him at all costs, I wasn't going to allow Alice's vision to become real, not with him. **

**Finally the last of the food was off my plate moving into the kitchen to put my plate into the dishwasher the eyes shifted back to me, like they were memorizing all my moves, hoping to find me doing something out of the ordinary. A chance to see how humans had evolved since they were a breather. **

**Without saying another word I went up the stairs to my room locking the door. I wasn't going to allow them to analyze me. I was nobody's science project. **

**I didn't know what tomorrow would bring for me and the Volturi, but I for sure knew one thing;**

**I wasn't going down with a fight. **


	6. Chapter 6

I had avoided it as long as I could;

I'd tried brushing my hair 100 times a strand, singing a song while brushing my teeth, singing in the shower, curling my long cherry chocolate hair.

Anything I could think of to avoid going down stairs.

But like I thought would happen, the moment I hit the bottom step all eyes were on me. The Volturi was still here.

I needed to get one of my family members alone to let them know I was going out without drawing to much attention to myself.

I tried moving my head in the direction of the door to Rose; nothing.

I pointed to the kitchen to Esme, but she was looking in a different direction.

Finally I took to screaming in my head to Edward, but the plan backfired on me.

"You don't need to scream that loud Khloe!" Edward snapped at me clearly he was an idiot.

"Well, I was checking your hearing is all!" I barked back, "You're getting old you know, it's time you got an annual hearing test! I was merely looking out for your health!"

"My hearing is fine Khloe, I hear better then you!" He retorted as I made my way into the kitchen.

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled back into the living room. This was basically the same room as the kitchen due to the open floor plan of the house.

As soon as the words left my mouth I was lifted into the air. This moment should call for panic and it would have if a familiar laugh didn't accompany the lift.

"Em, put me down!" I giggled. All the caused was for me to get put over his shoulder while he continued to laugh.

"It's about time someone got onto Edward he's been pissy all night!" Emmett informed me while opening a cabinet. "Cherry or Wild berry?" He knew I was on the hunt for a poptart. He was such a good brother.

"CHERRY; Aww Eddy what have you been shitty? You're such a grumpy old man!"

Out of all of the men in the Cullen household I was most defiantly closest to Emmett closely followed by Jasper. Emmett had been so happy when at a young age I showed an interest in sports; he spent many nights after school in the yard with him teaching my how to play softball, soccer and basketball. All of which I was the captain of this year.

When he finally put me on the ground I put my bag over my head and made a straight shot for the door pop tart in tow.

"Where are you going Khlo?" Jasper asked feeling my anxiousness.

"I'm going to hang with Embry and Jacob, I'll be back later!"

All of the Volturi eyes rose wondering if they should follow me.

Maybe I'd run away and never come back or I'd run into town screaming as loud as I can there were a bunch of killer vampires at my house trying to drink my delicious blood with a bendy straw.

The ideas had run through my head earlier, but I knew they would both end the same way. With my family dead and I would either end up the same way or in a head shed for my crazy thoughts.

I made haste out of the house and into my car hoping I wasn't being followed.

When I finally pulled into the La Push beach parking lot I saw Embry sitting on the sidewalk waiting for me. Locking my car he finally noticed I was there and stood up running to me as fast as his human form would take him. Finally getting close enough a large smile spread across his face noticing nothing on me seemed to be broken or harmed.

"Hi!" I tried to say to him but it only came out as a whisper.

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

In that moment I wanted to confess everything about the Volturi in my home, about how they said Alec was my mate, but how I had come to the conclusion that didn't want to be anywhere with anyone other than him on this beach. But I knew something was up by the look in his eyes.

"I…" he began again, but he didn't need to finish his sentence I knew what he was trying to say. The moment I knew that was coming since we became friends.

Turning around in my spot I ran all the way back to my car fiddling with the keys to unlock the door.

"Khloe WAIT!" he was suddenly right beside me.

"No Embry it's okay, I hope your happy with her,"

And with that I got into my car started it up and speed out of the parking lot.

Embry had imprinted.

Embry had imprinted and my heart felt a little cracked.

* * *

><p>Author's Love Notes!:<p>

I want to thank my first two reviewers:

skylight14

momoXvolturi

This one is for yah'll!

And also I am putting this story on another site and I also have a polyvore for this story which link is on my profile!

So you can see what Khloe looks like and also her clothes (if that is crucial information to anyone! It is to me =])


	7. Chapter 7

After tearing into the driveway I sat in the car waiting for the gravel and dust to settle before exiting my car. Which allowed for thirty to forty seconds of thinking time; it didn't seem like much but it was like a life time for me.

Embry had imprinted something that was always in the back of my mind, at times I found myself wishing it would happen, until it actually did.

Who was she? Was she a little girl like Quil and Claire?

In an instant all the anger I could manage condemned my body. I started to slam on the steering wheel as hard as I could as tears fell from my eyes.

Instantly I shot out of my car and slammed the door shut with a good swift kick and started punching the hood. I'm sure I looked like a child throwing a fit in the cereal isle.

I wasn't strong enough to leave too good of a dent but you could tell something had happened. A shriek suddenly escaped my mouth with another punch and I'm not sure if it was in pain or in victory of getting the best of my car. I remembered my softball bat in the trunk and instantly moved to get it. Swinging my arm back the bat almost connected with the windshield as an arm grabbed my arm and pulled it back and a feeling of calmness washed over me.

"Khloe,"

Edward was holding my arm, but I knew the calmness had come from Jasper, my eyes scanned until I met his. He was standing on the porch along with everyone else watching the scene unplaying. Oh the Volturi were going to love this, watch the human girl freak out.

Immediately I let myself go and slipped to the ground behind the car, out of their sight for at least a moment. My cell phone started to go off in my pocket; the screen showed the name I didn't want to see at the moment a text from Embry.

I'm sorry.

Looking to the outskirts of the woods I saw Embry standing in the clearing just watching as well.

I shoved my cell back in my pocket pulling myself off the ground and turned towards the house not wanting to see him anymore.

Even though I hated to admit it I felt much better after the freak out but I wasn't a hundred percent sure Jasper wasn't artificially making me feel that way.

All I knew at that very moment is that I needed to walk past the observing vampires on the porch and get into the house.

No one had anything to say as my shoes hit the wooded porch, and when I say no one I mean everyone but Jane.

"I may be wrong but shouldn't you be beating the car of the guy, not your own?"

I wanted to beat her with a bat, her long blond hair in a perfect bun on top of her dumb head with her beasty red eyes.

She may be a bazillion years old but I made the grown up decision to ignore her moving into the house and straight onto the back porch, lying across the warm wood.

After an hour I heard the glass door sliding in its track across the floor indicating it had opened.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I offered up without opening my eyes figuring it was one of the girls or Jasper coming to check on me.

"Good, I don't want to hear about it,"

I didn't know that voice, or at least my ears didn't know that voice. My heart and my head instantaneously knew who it was; Alec.

"Then what do you want?" I moved my sunglasses off my face squinting in the sun to look at him.

"To be on the porch, is that okay or should I ask permission?" Venom was dripping off his voice, complete hatred. He sat down in a chair on the back porch close to my head, so close his shoe was in my peripheral vision.

I slid my sunglasses back down over my eyes taking a deep relaxing breath.

A few more moments of silence passed before he spoke again.

"I hated The Beatles,"

I didn't know what he was talking about for a moment until I remembered I was wearing my Beatles shirt.

But in that sentence I knew in my heart of hearts it was him trying to take my mind off of what had just played out in the drive way. He was attempting to distract me.

Looking up at him I noticed his posture loosened up at bit as he adjusted in the chair.

"They hated you too, they told me so!"

A smile spread across his face.

That was my way of saying thank you for sidetracking my mind, and he knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

A lot happens in a week;

168 hours happen in a week

7 days pass in a week

A lot of people die and even more people are born in a week

The sun rises and sets 7 times in a week

The Volturi were in Forks for a week before they made their intention known.

I hadn't spoken to Embry since that day at the beach in a week and Alec and I had been have the weird insulting encounters that somehow made Embry's absent okay.

But now we all found ourselves sitting around in the living room while Aro spoke.

"We're going to take her with us to Volterra for six months and in that time if a…Relationship doesn't evolve with Alec we will bring her back to you, with a year time frame for you to change her."

He wasn't asking questions, or permission. He was stating what was going to happen.

All of my family were in uproar at this, standing but not having the mental strength to fight with someone who controlled them.

"What about school?" I asked liking the idea of avoiding Embry and his gangly group of dogs for six months.

"We will get you a tutor, since you don't know Italian to attend public school there."

"Khloe, you can't be seriously considering this!" Emmett finally spoke up.

"I don't think he's asking Em, I'm not going to let my family die for me."

"Khloe.." Esme started to speak.

"No, Esme its six months and I'll be back, it was going to come down to this eventually the older I got. I would have asked to be changed after I finished school anyways. With this it's a guarantee that someone will do it,"

"She is a smart girl," Aro spoke as his creepy child eating smile spread across his face again.

That conversation was a week ago.

I'd left Forks and my family exactly one hour ago after lots of shed tears on my part, since vampires can't cry; the goodbye and I love you's replayed in my mind the whole ride to the airport and as we boarded the private plane.

"Pick any seat you'd like my dear,"

At least someone was excited about this situation, ecstatic was a better word.

Taking a seat in the very back I slipped my earphones into my ears and quickly felt myself drifting to sleep, but not before Alec took a seat across the aisle from me and a few words past out of both of our mouths.

"Do you have to sit by me?" I asked trying my hardest to sound rude and upset by the fact he was by me.

"Do you have to breath?" he replied as quickly as his vampire voice allowed him.

After what seemed like minutes but must have been hours I felt something cold touching my face. Immediately I jumped to attention remembering where I was.

Aro was once again in front of me with his hand reached out to my face.

"Welcome to Volterra my princess…"

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is short but its a little bit of a filler to get the story rolling. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The car ride to the castle was silent as I watched out the window. Volterra seemed so much..slower than anything I'd seen in the United States. People were taking their time just enjoying life and smelling the flowers.

I began to wonder if I'd be allowed to explore the city or if I'd be held captive inside the Volturi home, which they referred to as the 'castle'

But as the car slowed my eyes widened in shock, what they called the 'castle' was indeed one.

'_Figures…'_

The inside was exactly what I thought it would look like, beautiful and stoic. Very Volturi like.

Jane was ordered to take me to my room.

"This will be your room for the stay, once you freshen up Alec will be in the hallway to take you to Aro. Dress nice," her red eyes burning into my memory.

The room I was in was clearly modeled off of my room at home in Forks. The walls were periwinkle with dark black wood features, with hounds tooth bedding and curtains with a Victorian looking chair sitting in front of an empty bookshelf. Two doors were in the room, one slightly ajar into a very large closet with a few articles of clothing hanging and as I opened the other I saw it was a bathroom.

I was very impressed by my room, figuring they would probably keep me in a dungeon or a dark room with bars on the windows and hay on the ground for a bed. But I would never let them know I was captivated with the bedroom.

In the middle of the room my suitcases were waiting for me, I wasn't quite sure how they got up here, but I was glad to know they weren't set on fire or simply left at the airport.

Opening the bag I began digging for my 'nice' clothing. Alice had gone over this with me more than once.

Wear dresses

Never wear heals in case you need to escape quickly

Use your manners

Even if you are scared, don't show it

Don't talk back

All these thoughts were running through my head as I slithered my dress on and traveled into the bathroom to fix my hair.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance I went back into the main room and began digging in my bags again looking for my converses, if I had to by chance outrun them I would defiantly need sneakers of some sort on.

I took a final look at myself in the mirror. If the Volturi knew me any better they would know I was dressed to go into war rather than for a chitchat or whatever they had planned for me downstairs. But luckily they didn't know much about me.

When I stepped out into the hall, just as Jane had said, Alec was waiting for me.

"Ready?"

Without waiting for an answer he began down the hall and I had to jog to catch up.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me, he must of noticed fast pace to keep up with him because he slowed his steps.

"To the main hall, so you can meet everyone?"

"Who else is there? Haven't I met everyone?" I never in my mind imagined there would be more members of the Volturi then the ones I'd met in Forks.

"Yes, many more."

Walking beside Alec I took in more of his look. He had the appearance every one of my family members had. The dark circles around his eyes, pale skin, and the model look. I'm sure he possessed the physical traits of them as well. He was clearly fast, as well as graceful. I was also sure if I were to throw something at him he would catch it and be at my side to quickly end my life before the object left my hand.

When we finally got into the room it was completely round with three thrown chairs up in the front.

Two of the faces occupying the chairs I recognized, one I had never seen.

"Ah my dear Khloe, you look stunning as usual,"

Aro got up from his seat reaching out to take my hand as I did my usual think of nothing routine. The room was semi full of people all waiting to meet me I suppose.

When Aro got nothing from my mind he began speaking again.

"Khloe, I'd like you to meet the Volturi." Still with a hold on my hand he began leading me around the room, like cattle to the slaughter house I suppose.

"This my dear is my wife Sulpcia, "She was beautiful and had a large smile across her face which in some odd way calmed me enough to give her a small smile.

As he introduced me to the rest of the Volturi her smile still stuck in my mind, maybe it was her special power to make people calm or her warm presents similar to Esme, but I couldn't help wondering how she messed herself up with the Volturi.

I had met so many people my brain was about to explode, I think in total there were 16 members.

Looking back around the room my eyes caught Sulpcia's again, and she did something I would have never expected any of them to do. She winked; and in the wink I knew what she was saying. That she would take care of me, be my protector. I was positive of that.

"Now Khloe, Aro told us what you can do when he tries to get into your mind. Can you do that to anyone?" Caius asked in such a bored manner I cracked another smile.

"Um, I don't know. Alice can see my future, but Edward can't read my mind."

"Well I say we put it to a test,"

A test? How am I going to take a test on what control I have on people's powers? That's when I realized that Caius didn't mean a piece of paper and pen test.

"Ah my brother, a good idea," Aro's smile came back. "Jane, if you would,"

She stepped forward into the middle of the circle, and my muscles instantly tightened, I knew what was coming.

A smirk spread across her face as she spoke, "This may hurt a little,"

That was the biggest lie one person had told me, the second it hit I squeezed my eyes shut and instantly fell to the ground but I refused to scream, but I'm sure I was groaning from the pain. It felt like all nerve endings in my body were exploding. My ears were ringing with the sound of sirens. As suddenly as the pain came it went away and my eyes opened as tears escaped them.

"Well, that didn't quite go how I expected," Marcus spoke almost upset I had left the pain.

"Do it again," Aro spoke the smile had disappeared from his face, "And this time Khloe focus on it not hurting like you focus on me not reading your mind,"

I stared at Jane willing myself not to feel the pain but prepared for it none the less, just like last time she spoke and I had to fight everything I had not to shut my eyes in preparation. But the pain never came, at least not to me.

Jane instantly fell to the ground screaming in pain as I went into shock at what was happening and suddenly blinked and she was up off the ground about to charge me when Alec stopped her.

"Excellent," Aro slapped his hands together his smile coming back.

The large doors opened as Heidi came through the door with a group of people following her,

Instantly I felt an arm across my back pushing me towards the door, Sulpcia.

A little girl with large blue eyes stopped me on push towards the door.

"Your dress is pretty," she said as her cheeks turned rosy red from embarrassment, I just smiled at her as Sulpcia continued to drag me to the door when it hit me.

Why was this group of humans going to see the Volturi? That little girl was defiantly a human the blood had rushed to her cheeks.

'_BLOOD!'_

I turned to yell at the group to run and grab the little girl, but Sulpcia instantly lifted me and ran with me out the door as it slammed shut and I heard screaming.

Before I knew what was happening I was in my room all by myself with tears running down my face. Tears for my family and the little girl, somehow my mind instantly went to Alec, would he be the one to end that little girls life? Or Maybe Aro, had they saved her for when Sulpcia got back in the room. But what got me the worst was the thoughts of Alec, us on the porch and one the plane, me studying him on the walk to Aro.

For a moment I forgot he was a monster, I wouldn't let that happen again.

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank everyone who have reviewed so far! Keep it up they motivate me.<p>

You can also see Khloe's dress if you follow the polyvore link on my profile

Let me know that you think!


	10. Chapter 10

I had been up in my room for about an hour just staring at the wall.

All I could think about is that little girl, and Alec. There is no doubt in my mind they had drained her; maybe just for me they took pity on her and did it quick.

After I had changed into my pajamas a knock was heard at my door.

"Come in," I said barley above a whisper; volume wasn't a need in the company of vampires.

Sulpicia came in balancing two trays of food.

"I wasn't sure what kind of food you liked to eat, tomorrow someone will bring you to the food store," She spoke as she sat the trays down on the bed in front of me.

She seemed timid as she stepped back from my bed, like she wasn't quite sure if she should leave or sit down.

"You can set down with me," I told her with a small smile. She dragged the chair in the corner closer to the bed.

I had so many questions to ask her, but I couldn't get over what I'd seen just hours ago.

Clearly she took my silence as her chance to speak

"I know you have no reason to trust me Khloe, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you,"

I simply opened the can of Coke on the tray not knowing how to respond to her statement, was she being truthful?

She took my silence as a sign to continue,

"I see so much of my daughter in you, your strength downstairs with Jane and your determination with Aro,"

This caused my eyebrow to rise,

"You have a daughter?" I asked picking around the plate in front of me, she didn't look like she was much older than me when she was changed.

"I had a daughter, she died of sickness when she was five," I reached out towards her hand with my own before I thought better of it.

"Aro changed me right before I died of the disease myself,"

After that I finished reaching out to her, her cold hand wrapped around mine.

While I ate we sat in silence until she began speaking again.

"I better let you get some rest, you have tutoring tomorrow and food shopping, just put your tray out in the hall when you're done eating and someone will get it,"

She stood up putting my chair back in its original spot.

"Thank you, will I see you tomorrow?" I asked the hope could clearly be heard in my voice.

"Yes of course," and she bent over and did the second most shocking thing that happened today, after her wink earlier, she pressed her lips to my forehead before moving towards the door.

Quickly she turned before making her way completely out of the door.

"He didn't kill her,"

"What?" I asked confusion was clearly all over my face.

"Alec, he wasn't the one to kill the little girl,"

And with that she left.

As I slipped into sleep that night my mind only thought of Alec.

* * *

><p>Its short I know, but Necessary to show the relationships forming between her and the volturi members!<p>

Don't forget to check out my profile for a link to the Polyvore for this chapter!

Might update again tonight it depends on how tired I get, if not I will be back tomorrow, Review while i'm away! you get updates faster that way!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning came quickly, too quickly for my liking; I didn't want to face the Volturi after what happened yesterday, specifically Alec.

But I knew I couldn't hide out in my room all day so after getting dressed and making sure I had an emergency run away pack in my purse I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and slipped on another pair of sneakers.

You can never be too sure.

After I was sure I had everything I began making my way to the door, when an important thought came to me, I'd never be able to find where I was going.

_Luckily _as I opened my door Jane was waiting for me, lucky being the operative word, without saying a word she lead me down halls until we were back at the large double doors from last night.

Moving into the room I saw a large table with a chair and my computer on top of it.

I also saw a man sitting on the other side of the table; his ankle was chained to the floor.

He must be my tutor, I thought twice about having a crop top on, I figured my class would be in some old library in the castle, not in front of the whole Volturi. Without thinking I tugged at the bottom of the shirt.

"Good morning my dear Khloe, did you sleep well?" Aro asked, he was too cheerful for me at night, let alone first thing in the morning. I didn't answer just nodded my head, still fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt.

"This is Charlie; he will be your tutor for the next six months,"

When I got a better look at Charlie I saw he was not very old, maybe about 22 and he was rather good looking. As I continued looking him over I remembered the chain on his ankle and took another look.

"Don't worry Khloe, he's harmless, just can't chance a power like him getting away,"

I didn't say anything to this and made my way to the chair.

Now learning was never my strong suit in school, I was there for the sports and the social interaction, but learning in front of the Volturi was another thing entirely.

Whenever Charlie asked me a question about history, if I didn't know the answer, which was more often than not; one of the members would give me the correct one, with extra details, because they had been there.

Finally I got fed up with the history lesson,  
>"Who gives a crap about World War 2? Not ME!"<p>

And I slammed my book shut so loud even Charlie jumped.

We had been sitting here for over 5 hours and I was sick of it.

"What was your favorite subject in school?" Charlie asked seemingly interested since nothing he tried to teach me seemed to peak my interest.

"Lunch, Gym, and going home,"

"Ah," he didn't seem to know what to say.

"So you like to eat and run?"

With that Sulpicia raced out of the room,

"I like to eat, talk and run,"

Before Charlie could get out another sentence Sulpicia was back with some food, I didn't relies how hungry I was until I smelled the food.

"Don't let us forget to feed you Khloe, we are not used to someone who eats," she spoke as she set the food down and ruffled my hair a little.

Quickly I began eating, and all of the Volturi took to watching me again,

"Don't you all have something better to do than watch me eat?" I asked after swallowing a mouth full of food.

"No," Jane spoke with her famous smirk on her face; she was clearly taking too much enjoyment in this.

Finally the god awful lesson of the day was over and I was set free, but not before Charlie assigned homework to me, a speech I had to write about myself and my interest and likes, along with some things I don't like.

Which clearly was pointless and a way for the Volturi to learn about me without asking.

As I cleaned up my school supplies and pack my computer up Athenondora came up to the table,

"Alec is going to take you food shopping, get whatever you'd like; we'll make sure the cooks know how to prepare it,"

Cooks? What do the Volturi have cooks for?

Before I left the room I noticed Felix unhook Charlie's ankle from the ground and lead him out of the room, I made a mental note to find out why they were keeping him chained down.

"Okay," I said back to her as Alec made his way up to me,

"Come on," he didn't wait for me to reply or even acknowledge that I heard him, he just walked out of the door. Which really amused me; if he didn't have time for me I wasn't going to have time for him.

I walked as slow as I could down the hall behind him, with a smirk on my face as I slipped my ear buds in my ears, and continued following him around the corner of the hallway.

He finally stopped to wait for me at the elevator door, tapping his foot like he was waiting for a child to stop their tantrum.

I may be a child to him, but he was acting like one as well,

"You know, the store does close down at night right?" Alec asked as we both loaded up into the elevator and he pushed some button.

"Yeah, I'm aware stores close at night, but if you didn't speed off without me I would walk a little faster,"

He didn't have a reply to that as we made our way out onto the street, now he was keeping pace with me,

After two or three minutes, he made a loud huffing noise as if he had to even breathe,

"What?" I asked turning towards him,

"How do you walk this slowly?" he questioned clearly annoyed with my stride.

"Don't you ever stop and smell the roses?" I asked him not moving any faster,

He started to look around confused,

"What roses?"

A laugh escaped my mouth as a smile spread across my face

"It's an expression Alec, it means don't you ever just take your time to do something? Stop and examine your life?"

"I'm not alive," he replied.

With his response the smile fled my face,

"You are too, you're moving and going shopping, clearly with your favorite person," I said trying to lighten the mood, "You're doing the same thing as me,"

His pained expression didn't change,

"No, you're breathing, your heart is beating, and your blood is pumping, I'm just…here."

In that moment I felt bad for him, I had always thought my vampire family was lucky not having to deal with disease, sunburns, cramps, breaking bones and generally have to worry about much; but in that moment I realized they weren't doing anything, they just were…

When we finally made it to the grocery store a group of teenagers were in the front of the store, looking at us.

As we passed they started to snicker at each other, mostly the girls.

"I think they like you Alec," I said trying to lighten the mood,

"They are snickering at you; your navel is hanging out,"

Crap I had forgotten what I was wearing.

"There is nothing wrong with my shirt," I tried to defend myself, and my clothing decisions.

"No, I like it," a smirked crossed his face again, "But this is Italy not land of the free American's, there isn't usually teenage girls at the store half naked," and as he finished his statement, the smirk didn't leave his face.

I came to the conclusion in that moment; I would do anything to see his smirk, since I didn't think his face knew how to smile. Even if it meant that I had to allow him to make fun of me, I wanted to help him.

I wanted to help him live.

* * *

><p>Sorry for my absents Yah'll I few upsetting things have happened to me this week.<p>

But I think I'm back for a while, let me know what you think

Also let me know where you want this story to go

Don't forget to view my Polyvore for this story, the link is in my Profile

And as always, I don't own Twilight or anything that has to do with it


	12. Chapter 12

After we walked out of the grocery store's front door, Alec started going one way and I walked the other, I wanted to explore the city.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked when he saw I wasn't following him, his arm full of groceries.

"I want to look around," A grin spread across my face, "You coming?"

"Wait right here,"

And with that he was gone at the speed of light with the grocery bags,

'He left me?'

I turned away from the castle and started walking further into the city. Feeling tears start in my eyes, before I felt someone fall into step with me.

"What's wrong? Did something happen while I was away?"

He was back, asking about the tears in my eyes,

"Nothing, I got something in my eyes," and I slipped my sunglasses on my face even though it was a cloudy day.

After we had explored the city and I stopped to get an ice cream, we made our way to some park, sitting at a picnic table.

"You want some?" I asked in a teasing tone moving my cone towards his face leaving an ice cream dot on his cheek.

"No thanks but you look pretty hungry," and with that he shoved the whole cone on my face as it shattered in his hand.

"That was rude!" I exclaimed attacking him without thinking and rubbing my ice cream cheek against his.

Before long we were both covered in ice cream and laughing.

I liked his laugh; it had a sort of crack in it like he didn't quite know how to use it.

"Thanks for coming with me," I told him, cleaning the ice cream off of my face while he did his.

"You're welcome," he said reaching up slowly with his hand to get some ice cream I'd missed on my face.

My body fought against my head as he reached in, so did I, our lips were merely inches apart when he let out an unneeded breath, moving himself back.

"Khloe, I can't,"

I felt a small part of my heart crack when he said that, not We can't, it was I can't. Did I really repulse him that much?

"That's fine, I get it," I started to stand up from the table.

"It's not you Khloe, it's me," I felt my eyes roll as he spoke.

"That is the oldest saying in the book Alec, you should know, you're older then the book," I thought about running, but I knew there would be no sense in it, he could easily catch me.

So I just began walking back to the street before Alec grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the woods,

"Alec, let go, you're hurting my arm!"

He loosened his hold but didn't let go, leading me into the woods.

When we were a ways in he let go and started speaking,

"When I say it's me, I mean it's me," he started moving forwards and without thinking I began moving back, "I'm not one of your family, Khloe. I kill people, humans." My back finally hit the tree behind me; I couldn't move any further back.

"I know how many times your heart beats a minute, I can hear your blood pump, your blood calls to me like nothing I've ever experienced before, it smells like..home, the home from my childhood; you remind me of a time when I was free and I can't trust myself around you"

He keep speaking with this pained looked on his face, and I felt yet another set of tears swelling in my eyes,

"When I say I can't do it, I mean I can't! I can't kiss you without ripping your throat out," he let out another breath, "I can't do it without drinking your blood,"

And after that he ran, this time I was really left alone.

`After my last tear dried up I made my way back to the street, but I couldn't help feeling like I was being followed,

"Alec, come out it's not funny!"

I spoke into the trees, but he never came out, the trees started to rustle and that's all it took, I took off running as quick as I could all the way back to the Castle, thank god for wearing my sneakers.

I didn't say anything to anyone just found my way back to my room.

That night no one brought me food, no one bothered me; and that was just how I wanted it as I slipped into sleep.

* * *

><p>"What year, did Christopher Columbus go to America?" Charlie asked<p>

Of course I was back in History Hell with Charlie at the wheel, and the Volturi were on the deck, all eyes staring at me waiting for me to answer, all except for Alec, he was nowhere to be found.

"Um, 1942?"

"Khloe, that was 69 years ago, right numbers wrong order,"

I really didn't care what year he came to America, I didn't care about to much at the moment.

I didn't have a response; I just stood up from the table, packed up my stuff and walked away.

I just wanted to go home, let Carlisle change me and deal with the Volturi after that.

After a few minutes of attempting to find my way back to my bedroom I gave up and headed for the front door.

That was my first mistake.

My second mistake would have been when I walked out of the front door and didn't scream when an arm wrapped around my mouth and my world went black.

I was being kidnapped.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

Remember to check out the link to my polyvore for this story! Its in my profile!


	13. Chapter 13

**When I finally came to the flashbacks from what happened hit my like a bus, making my ears ring; the fight with Alec the day before, crying myself to sleep, class with Charlie, and then walking out of the front door being kidnapped.**

**But there was also some questions I couldn't remember the answer to, mostly where I was, who had taken me, and why I was covered in my own blood, I knew it was my own because I could feel the stinging of the cuts it was running out of.**

**Now I had been in "training" my whole life for if a vampire ever took me, mostly involving if the Volturi ever took me. The rules ran through my head like a sign in Wall Street running the stock numbers. **

**Stay Calm, We will find you, Try and figure out where you are, listen to the best way to get out, where do you see light coming from, and most importantly don't bleed.**

**The little list kept running through my head over and over and mentally I checked the things I did right, Stay calm; I figured I was pretty calm since my mind was clearly working correctly and I wasn't crying even though I was bleeding to death, my breathing wasn't uneven. Check.**

**For the life of me I couldn't figure out where I was; I heard no car noises, no animal noises, nothing. **

**The only place I saw light coming from was under the door that held me in my prison, no cracks in the foundation, no window. Check.**

**Don't bleed; I had broken the rule, clearly. Edward always told me it was important not to bleed because they would go in a feeding frenzy and not be able to control themselves, I would be dead within moments.**

**They had already gotten to my blood. **

**I started to move around hoping to find more light when the obvious slapped me in the face like a ton of bricks.**

**I was BLEEEDING!**

**But I was still alive, when they took me they knocked me out, that was unusual too, like they couldn't count on me not being able to overpower them.**

**Vampires hadn't taken me. **

**Whoever it was it would be stupid of them to spread my blood, eventually the Volturi would come looking for me; Demetri would defiantly be able to find me, no matter how far they took me. It would lead them right to me. **

**Then it dawned on me and worry washed over my face. **

**That was their plan, they wanted to lead the Volturi here, it was a trap.**

**I pleaded in my head hoping Aro could hear me if I focused on him, telling him not to come find me.**

**Also in the back of my head I was hoping Alec wasn't going to be the one to get caught in the trap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV<strong>

"**I can smell her blood, plain as day, its spread all through the city,"**

**Demetri spoke as he walked back into the room with Felix at his side. **

**It had been hours since Khloe left the castle, and no one knew where she went. We had searched the city, thinking she had left and got lost and waited for us to come find her, but she was nowhere to be seen.**

**Aro stood up from his seat and walked to Demetri hand held out for his. Searching threw his head hoping to see something he missed.**

"**That isn't the smell of her blood, it's her blood!" Aro calmly spoke for once his famous smirk wasn't on his face.**

**I quickly started making my way towards the door, if these fools couldn't find her I could, he blood calls to me like nothing I've experienced before.**

"**Alec!" Aro spoke as Jane grabbed my arm stopping me from making my assault on the city.**

"**You're not going to let me find her?" my venomous voice filled the circular room.**

"**I've seen in your mind Alec, your blood lust for her is to strong," **

"**And what does that have to do with me finding her?" **

**I was just his pawn, just like Khloe was, his way to be in control of the most powerful of us. Jane was the only thing that stopped me from leaving the Volturi years ago, and he knew that. But there was also some pull I had towards him, I couldn't quite explain it, I've tried to leave and never return before, but my feet never let me move towards the door.**

"**You would kill everyone in the city to get to her; your lush can't be controlled. And if you were to get to her what would you do? She's bleeding Alec; you'd kill her too,"**

**He was right; I would kill anyone who got in my way, just to get to her. **

**Just then Gianna walked into the room with an envelope in her hands, **

"**This just came for you,"**

**After she gave him the envelop she backed into the middle of the room waiting to be dismissed. **

**Aro's eyes skimmed over the letter, his eyes looked as if they were filled with fire as he read.**

"**Who gave you this?" **

**Gianna's body tightened,**

"**Some man, I don't know!"**

**Aro got to her with all his speed as she screamed in fear thinking he was going to end her life. He quickly grabbed her hand viewing her mind.**

"**Felix, bring us Charlie!"**

"**What is it master?" Jane asked Aro, she was so brain washed by him. I wanted to shake my sister hoping to break his pull off of her, but how was I to help her when I couldn't help myself?**

**Before Aro answered Charlie came into the room,**

"**This letter you would be interested to know says Bring us Charlie, and we will give you the girl!" **

**My head instantly snapped to Charlie, he wasn't worth the power we kept him for. Someone had taken her, in exchange for him. **

**Aro continued on,**

"**Now Charlie, why would a group of ware's be looking for you?"**

**Charlie's eyes darkened before he spoke.**

"**when I was first changed I came across a group of shape shifter in the woods, and I was so hungry, I killed the pack master before he could change, they have been after me for 12 years, but I always seem to outsmart them.**

**A group of shape shifter had Khloe, my Khloe, images of her long curly hair and bright green eyes squinting in the sun. The warmth of her cheek against mine still lingered as if it was moments ago and not yesterday, Tears filling in her eyes when we were in the woods.**

**Aro's words snapped me out of my thoughts of Khloe,**

"**You better drink up Alec, you're going to need your strength," Aro spoke as he left the room with his wife following me.**

**I didn't need his power to know what he meant as I jumped Gianna sinking my teeth into her throat. Her final screams filling the room.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all! Here's another chapter, up during the day instead of at night, due to my broken foot i'm kind of trapped in my own room, so I have nothing better to do then write!<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Also I'd like to thank everyone thats reviewed so far! It only takes a few seconds to do and it means alot to me! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Khloe's POV

It must have been 5 hour since I'd woken up in the room before my kidnappers made an appearance. When the door opened for the man to make his way into the room the light in the room turned on, the man had a glass of dirty water; it literally looked like it had a layer of dirt, which I'm pretty sure if it was left alone it would settle to the bottom.

"I would have thought they would have come find you by now," he spoke as he sat the glass of water down.

"What do you want with them?" I doubted he would answer the question, but it was worth a shot to ask.

His laugh echoed off of the walls, filing the room.

"I don't want anything with them, they have something I want, we have something they want," he paused in his sentence, "Or at least we thought they wanted, I don't think they are going to come for you,"

Would they come for me? I'd like to think they would, or at least inform my family I was missing and they'd come looking for me.

"You do know who you're messing with right?" I asked as the sobering thought of never being rescued crossed my mind, these people only needed me to get something, if the Volturi never brought it how long would they keep me for?

His rough voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, a creepy group of vampires who are keeping Charlie from us,"

Charlie? Is that what they wanted from the Volturi?

"They are not just a group of vampires, they are the Volturi," his eyes widened in realization of who he was dealing with,

"The Volturi, I thought they were just a rumor," he spoke as he started backing out of the door yelling at someone else, "Paul, we might have made a mistake," the fear was clear in his voice, as another man came down the hall,

"What is it Jackson? Can't handle this little girl?" a short chubby man walked into the room, he looked like he slept under a bridge at night.

"Charlie wasn't with just any group of vampires; he was with the Volturi,"

The man stepped into the room, and I saw my chance to escape, if they weren't going to save me I'd save myself, I began creeping towards the door until I broke out into an all-out run, I knew if I got the chance I could outrun almost anyone. Once I was in the brick hallway there weren't any windows, I to jump out of.

At first I didn't hear them coming, and instantly it felt like a herd of elephants running down the hall behind me. I barely had time to turn around before whatever was chasing me was on my heels, I knew it couldn't be human it was far too heavy; the foundation of the building was shaking at every one of their steps and the end of the hallway was coming at me too quickly.

As I reached the end of the hall I quickly turned and forced my back into the wall, my eyes swiftly enlarged at what had been chasing me, two very large wolves were before me, their teeth bared in my direction.

Now in my mind I was always the 'tough' girl, the first one to have a snappy comeback and to roll my eyes at a threat, a ride or die chick. But in the face of death I did what every girl in the horror movies did, I fell to me knees letting out my final plea.

"Please don't kill me; I'll do whatever you want me too,"

I knew this what a vain filled request, they didn't want me in the first place they wanted Charlie, but it was worth a try, my head was finally telling my mouth what to say.

Hastily the two large wolves exchanged glances, before the darker and larger of the two moved his head forward towards me to the other, agreeing on something.

A light at the end of the tunnel hopefully, but I was sadly mistaken, the second wolf growled and lunged forward; an ear piercing scream escaped my voice box and hurt my own ears as his large mouth wrapped around my arm, bringing my world back into a familiar darkness.

* * *

><p>Alec's POV<p>

"Her smell is settled here, they've stopped moving," Demetri spoke, his nose tuned up in the air like a bloodhound.

I didn't second guess his observation, I could smell her too, her blood. Instantly my thirst was burning at the back of my throat, I was positive I would be drooling if I could; the smell of her spilt blood was more than I could handle and Felix seemed to sense it.

"Alec, we can get her, you send your power in,"

"If I send it in, it will affect Khloe as well," I spoke, trying my hardest not to rush the brick home and kill her, her blood was singing a song of seduction to my body.

"Maybe it will be our way of letting her know we are here?" Felix worked out, "She knows what Alec can do,"

"She's lost a lot of blood, I've only smelt this much blood when someone is dead, or bleeding to death," Caius spoke in his somber voice.

"Yes, Alec, use your gift, I believe Caius is right, we are running out of time," Aro added.

I'd used my gift so many times in the past 3,000 years I didn't even know how I did it anymore, it just came naturally; sometimes I had to fight to keep from doing it.

After a few moments we heard two deep screams were, they defiantly weren't coming out of Khloe.

"Okay, now I'll go in and get her, Sulpicia spoke stepping forward, until Aro grabbed the back of her cloak,

"It's far too dangerous for you to go in, Charlie will do it, he's the one they want," Aro spoke, the smirk filling out his face again.

"And if he runs?" she questioned,

"You won't run will you Charlie, we will find you, or should I say Jane and Alec will find you, you don't want that do you Charlie?" his smirk turned into an outright smile.

"No master," Charlie spoke eyeing Jane and I up.

"Go get the girl,"

Charlie made his way into the house and I focused my power around him,

After just moments he came out, holding Khloe, blood soaked Khloe,

Before I knew what I was doing I charged at them, while everyone called my name and chased after me, there was only one thing running through my mind, get her blood.

My power must of lifted when I lost concentration because as I finally reached her ready to bite two large wolves came charging at the same time. They would never live to know it, but they just saved her life.

The wolves were no problem for Felix and Demetri, before I turned around their heads were on the ground.

My power had also worn off on Khloe because her scream filled the field, and momentarily distracted me from her blood.

"They've bitten her," Charlie spoke to Aro who was standing beside me.

That brought the thought back into my head as I looked at her chewed on arm, and her blood covered face.

'_Kill her,'_

I attacked Charlie to get to Khloe who was still in his arms, quickly over powering him as he dropped her form to the ground, my mouth opening to make the bite.

* * *

><p>Khloe's POV<p>

When the Alec fogginess started to wore off I opened my eyes to see the wolves head on the ground and the body further down the field, which was enough to shock me into silence, before the power completely, left my body and the pain in my body hit my brain, letting out yet another scream.

That was when I also noticed Alec coming at me his eyes filled with something I couldn't explain, lust; not for my body but for my blood. He jumped Charlie who dropped me on the ground.

Almost instantly his eyes caught mine and back away in the most awkward movement I'd ever seen, like his feet were held down by cinderblock; it took everything he had to stop himself from getting me.

He fled to the woods, in lightning fast speed.

The only thought the crossed my mind as he left was to go get him, to comfort him and tell him it was okay.

But that was not what happened. The darkness caught me again.

I really needed to stop fainting.

* * *

><p>Review, let me know what you think!<p>

Even if you hate it!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a month since Alec had left that day in the woods and hadn't returned yet.

I had adapted to life with the Volturi and even made some sort of friendship with Jane. Even if it consisted of her not glaring at me 24/7 any progression was progress in my mind.

Every day when I woke up I would attend my tutoring with Charlie, eat lunch, and explore the city with which ever member Aro sent out with me. I was no longer allowed to leave alone. My favorite people in the castle was Sulpicia and probably Caius, he was such a dull personality that it highly entertained me.

Aro also continued testing out my little gift, even if it was underdeveloped in my human form; Aro was more than excited to see me as a vampire.

One day after class while exploring the castle I overheard a conversation which I'm sure wasn't by accident, Aro knew exactly what he was doing. But I wasn't sure if anyone else knew I was listening in.

"Alec is getting closer to the castle, I can feel him," Jane spoke to the room.

"Yes Jane I believe you are right, I can feel his connection to you and Khloe," Marcus informed her.

"Well he would have never left if it wasn't for her," Chelsea snarled. She had never been a big fan of me, especially after Alec had left. I think deep down she wanted Alec, or power. Whichever it was Alec had. He was good looking and had far more power in the Volturi then her mate Afton had.

I could feel him too, something I couldn't explain. I knew he was going to come home soon.

"What are we going to do when he gets back? He can't control himself around Khloe?" Sulpicia asked her husband.

"According to Alice Cullen's vision he does, in the future they have a child, and as we know hybrids can only be created between a human and a vampire,"

If any of them could have seen my face, shock would have been written all over my face, Alec and I had a child? There is no way Alec and I had a kid, he could barely look at me without ripping my throat out.

"We don't know anything about hybrids Aro, they are just an old tale from when we were first created," Caius spoke in this usual bored tone, like it wasn't his first time he had heard about Alec and I's future, none of them spoke any kind of shock, they all knew, Did Alec know about this?

Before I got the chance to hear any more of their conversation Charlie came up behind me,

"Some things shouldn't be heard young Khloe," he spoke as a warm smile spread across his face, and began prompting me to follow him towards the library of the castle, where I spent most of my sunny days.

"You're not much older than me, are you?" I spoke taking a seat on a deep burgundy couch in front of the library window; Charlie took a seat across from me in a deep green chair.

"What makes you think that?" He asked never letting his smile fall.

"I just know you're not, how long ago were you changed?"

His view on life was to…recent, he understood the way of how the world was. He was at least made in the past 60 years.

"I was changed in the late 60's"

"Were you a flower child then?" I asked picturing him running in a field of flowers,

"Exactly, it was 1969 and I was changed attending Woodstock,"

"And no one noticed?"

"Everyone was on so many drugs they would have never noticed; it was easy picking for the vampires,"

"How did you end up with the Volturi?" I had been wondering since I met him and I just had to know.

"Aro wanted me for my gift, so he sent Jane and Alec after me, Jane's power was no use on me, but I don't think there is any avoiding Alec's,"

"What do you do?" I leaned back on the couch pulling my legs up under my chin, and wrapping my arms around them, until I felt a tug at the stiches in my arm from my bite last month.

"Anything I want,"

"You can do..anything?" my forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Anything I want people to experience, believe, see, think, feel, smell happens, If get eye contact with someone, I can make anything happen in their mind,"

As soon as he said that I dropped my eyes down from having contact with his,

"So why haven't you used it to leave yet? Alec is gone,"

"Because I don't want to leave, right now The Volturi is safe for me, but sadly, only because they got you instead, and for that I'm truly sorry, and I owe you my life" he said with a genuine tone in his voice,

"You couldn't make the shifters forget about you?" The hole in my arm throbbed remembering my experience with them.

"Shifter's brains don't work like ours, they are untouchable,"

"Alec's works on them," I knew it did, he used it the day they rescued me, it made the pain stop.

"I think mine and Alec's gift works on different wave lengths, mine works much deeper, his is an outer surface of the brain, I can make you forget your whole life if I wanted, with just a thought,"

"Obviously you can use this power on vampires, or else Aro wouldn't think you were an asset to have,"

"Yes," he didn't catch the drift of where I was going with this,

"Did you hear that Alec was coming back?"

He nodded his head, knowing I was on to something,

"Since you figure you owe me and all, do you think you can make Alec forget about his need for my blood, or forget the smell of it,"

He leaned back out of habit rather than necessity, pondering my idea.

"I could try; they usually don't let me around any of them for long,"

"How are you out now?" I had never seen Charlie except for in class,

"I'm not in there with any of them am I?"

All of the important people, in Aro's mind, were in his sight and out of Charlie's, he can hear us now; I don't think there was much Aro doesn't know about in the castle.

"Well if you get the chance can you try?"

"Yes, for you I will, but it may not work quite right, the older the mind it the harder it is to crack, I can barely get into Aro's; And also know, if it does work and something happens to me, it will be much harder for him when my gift wears off, all the practicing he's had to protect you from himself will be untrained. But if I get the chance, I will, I promise"

Charlie got his chance sooner then he thought, right after he made his promise the library doors flew open and in walked Alec, he had come to collect Charlie. He hadn't changed one bit, even though I knew he couldn't. But I did noticed his stance was much tighter than ever before, like he had a lock on every one of his muscles, ready to run if needed to get away from me.

That was until he pulled Charlie into a standing position and Charlie got a good look at his eyes, his stance loosened, and for the first time in months he looked at me without any hesitation; As they proceeded to make their way towards the door Charlie quickly turned back at me, confirming that he had done it, before Alec ripped him back in the direction of the exit.

Later on I made my way down to the dining room in a direction I never had traveled to get there, on my trek I walked passed Gianna's desk in the front, wanting to say hi to her, she was always nice to me and I hadn't seen her since before Alec left. But when I got there she was no where's to be found and a woman in her late twenties was sitting at the desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked standing behind the desk,

"Yeah, where is Gianna?" She looked confused.

"Who is that?" she asked back "Who are you?"

"My name is Khloe, I live here," as I said my name she looked down on a piece of paper, like I should have reservations to be there. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jenn, sorry I'm new, I've only been here for about a month,"

I didn't have anything else to say to her so I continued on my way to the dining room, opening the large double doors I saw most of the Volturi was in the room, including Alec, for some reason they like to eat dinner with me, I think they had watched to many after school specials about eating dinner together, I was just happy that they didn't have humans spread across the table to eat while I did.

"Where is Gianna?"

"She quit," Jane replied quickly, very out of character for her.

"Did she say why? She never even said bye to me," I took my seat in the chair with the Coke can on the table in front of it

"No, she just left," Chelsea also answered rapidly.

As I began picking at my food, my thoughts drifted to Charlie, where did they keep him? I felt bad for him being cooped away from everyone else; Aro must have sensed my wonder.

"Is something wrong dear?" Aro asked from the head of the table, looking down to me,

"Where do you keep Charlie?" I asked with a little crack in my voice, I don't think Aro likes me asking questions.

"He's in the basement where he belongs," Afton answered for Aro.

This instantly angered me, firstly Charlie hadn't and wouldn't do anything to them, he told me. Secondly I really didn't like Afton.

"Well, he shouldn't be down there; he's not going to do anything!" I stood up from my chair,

"Khloe, sit down!" Sulpicia spoke, knowing I was rocking the boat of our happy little '_family'_

As I took my stand so did Afton, challenging me.

But the moment his feet hit the ground Alec's did as well. He wasn't going to allow Afton do anything to me.

"No, if you're going to keep Charlie down there that's where I belong too! You're keeping both of us here!"

Chelsea stood at this one too!

"We would like nothing better than to put you down there!" she added to the conversation that had nothing to do with her in the first place!

"You will not talk to her like that!" Jane glared at Chelsea until she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Caius spoke with emotion in his voice for the first since I'd been in Italy. Chelsea screams instantly stopped.

"I came here without a fight, I play by your little rules, I may not be able to do anything about it but if you don't let him out of the basement you're not going to have a chance of him staying! He hasn't even done anything wrong, you are just afraid of him!"

Aro nodded to Felix who stood and instantly left the room.

"As you wish Khloe, Charlie will now be out, but just so you know, your mind is the easiest for him to manipulate, his head is in your hands, if he runs he's as good as dead," his smirk ever present on his face.

Felix returned with Charlie who sat down beside me, no emotion on his face, he must have heard the end of our conversation.

"Charlie, you will now have a room above ground, and you have Ms. Cullen to thank for that, remember Jane and Alec will find you if you run,"

Charlie reached under the table and touched my hand, his way of thanking me without alerting the others, I squeezed his hand letting him know that I understood. It was also my silent plea to not run.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and when I was finally done eating I stood from the table and did the unthinkable in every vampire's eyes, I kissed Charlie's cheek and walked out of the door towards my room going the same way I had come past Jenn hoping to find out more Info about where Gianna went.

"You're not going to find anything, she just left,"

I turned to see Alec following me, but I continued on my way to the desk.

"I don't know what you were thinking down there with your little stunt, but you could have gotten yourself in a world of trouble," Alec continued speaking as he fell into step with me.

"Well you haven't been here, so I don't see how you know what could happen to me," Anger dripped out of my mouth in word form, anger I didn't know I held towards him for leaving me there in the woods again, just like my birth parents had.

"I had to go Khloe," he pulled me to a stop as gentle as he could.

"You don't HAVE to do anything Alec; you of all people should know that!"

"I would have killed you Khloe; I can't watch someone I care about die again, especially at my hands,"

"What do you mean? Die again, who died in the first place?"

"Come with me, I have to show you something…" Alec spoke as he pulled me in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Hey Y'all!<p>

To further explain Charlie's power it's like on the movie Push (Dakota fanning) he's kind of a pusher, he can push an idea into your mind and it becomes real to you.

Also I edited my profile with my Polyvore across the top, check that out for outfits and pictures of people. I also added so 'personal' information about me, in case you're interested!

Review for more Chapters! Plus thank you for all the reviews so far.

Also, one more question! Does it bother you that my story is centered instead of left justified?

Also I tried to make this a bit longer!


	16. Chapter 16

Alec led me down a hallway that had gone unseen by me. The hall had pictures and paintings of them throughout the years, in all of them they looked the same.

"Where are we going Alec?" I spoke to his back.

"You'll see," he didn't turn around to answer he just continued on his path.

At the end of the hall there was another set of double doors, like much of the other doors in the building, these people couldn't do anything normal. The room we stepped into had tons of books lining the walls, probably more than the library downstairs contained, and glass cases were lit up around the room.

"Where are we?" I asked walking towards one of the glass cases that contained some old dirty clothes,

"We're in the memorabilia room, Aro takes whatever we deem valuable as humans and keeps it here for us,"

I wasn't sure if that was a nice gesture or a horrible one, it would ensure they would never forget their past, but also remind them of their human life that they no longer were living.

I continued to move around the room until I was in front of a glass case that had Jane and Alec's name on it and had a date 800 A.D scribbled on the paper. Inside the case was two small pieces of fabric, with frayed ends; Nothing more or less.

Before I could ask about the case Alec began answering.

" When Jane and I were young we had no real friends besides each other, we would spend hours together playing in the fields by ourselves, but when we made our way back into the village the other children would laugh at us, usually at Jane more than me. But after a while the kids that had made fun of us started getting sick, either with disease or chicken pox, which in our time was enough to kill, it went on for about a year, kids making fun of us and dying a few weeks later, no one made the connection to us, only the kids, in which the parents never listened. Finally the parents pieced together the strange happenings back to us. They claimed us to be witches and the date was set for us to burn at the stake,"

The emotion in his eyes was one of the first real things I'd seen since I began my stay in Italy. He didn't need to finish his story for me to piece together the rest,

"You watched Jane die," I felt every muscle in my body try to move out to touch him, to comfort him in any way I could, but my mind wouldn't allow it.

"I watched her while she was dying, and I did nothing, Aro had to save her,"

"There was nothing you could do Alec, you were on a stake,"

"That is why we have the gifts we do, according to Aro, Jane wanted to make the people watching us burn feel her pain, while I wanted nothing more than to take away the pain she was feeling,"

Finally body won over mind as I moved closer to Alec wrapping my arms around his stiff body, either he didn't know what to do, or how to do it, but he stood up even straighter, keeping his arms to his side never completing my attempt at a hug. We must have stood like this for 5 minutes, my warm arms wrapped around his cold body.

" I know what you had Charlie do to me," Alec finally spoke, before I released him from the hug I took in his scent, it might have been the first and last chance I ever got to be this close to him.

"I had to try something Alec,"

He smelled…clean, almost peppermint like, with a hint of musk that could only be described as..Alec. Whatever my mind would have read the scent as before the hug had been erased, it was only him.

"I don't like people modeling my mind Khloe,"

"Well it seems to be working," I felt the posture in my body deplete as his glaze met mine, his age was showing, he had the same look a teacher had upon its face before it began a lecture.

"It doesn't completely work, I still feel the burn at the back of my throat Khloe, It could be a matter of seconds before I lose control again," he pushed me back to arm's length away.

"Well at this second, it's working." I shoved him back as well, my once thought strong arms barley moved him, but a small smirk spread across his face.

"Alec, you don't have to worry about me, no lynch mob is after me, I'm not a witch."

"No I don't have to worry about that, I've got more to worry about, I'm much worse than a lynch mob," The smirk left his face before he opened his mouth again. "Charlie may have calmed my brain, but my body is after you, whatever monster I am inside has two words running threw it at all times, Khloe's Blood."

After that he just turned and walked away.

"I'm not afraid of you Alec," I told his moving form, "You're not a monster,"

Instantly he turned around,

"You may be too stupid to be scared of me, but I'm scared enough of me for you," it looked as though he took a deep breath before he turned and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Hey Yah'll<p>

I know, I know! About time I updated! Sorry I completely went blank and started a different story, and working on two just doesn't work for me, So I'm strictly back on working on this one, hopefully back to one chapter at least a week.

And also it's short, I've got to find my Barings on the story again, and figure out where I want it to go.


End file.
